


Robot!Steve drabbles Mk III

by azziria



Series: Robot!Steve [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: AU, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 12:23:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azziria/pseuds/azziria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven more linked robot!Steve/Danny drabbles (100 words each).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Robot!Steve drabbles Mk III

**Author's Note:**

> Seven more linked robot!Steve drabbles (100 words each) originally sparked by a word-of-the-day prompts over at [1 million words](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/).

* * *

**Bunnies**

Rachel's scandalized voice is still ringing in his ears: _"Daniel, your robot told our daughter that you and he are having sex!"_

"I didn't tell Grace that we have sex, Danny. I informed her that we are engaged in an intimate physical relationship and that as a result I wished to purchase a Valentines card for you. She selected the card with the rabbits as being indicative of us because I am a robot like her Mr Floppy and you have a hirsute thorax." 

" _Hirsute thorax?_ Really?" 

"The actual words she used were "furry chest", Danny. It's an accurate observation."

* * *

**Abnormal**

"He's not normal, I tell you! What is he, a fucking robot or something?" The pimp is wild-eyed and cursing as he's led away in handcuffs. 

Danny turns to Chin. "Steve?" 

Chin nods. "The pimp offered him money and the use of any girl he wanted if he'd let him go. Steve informed him that he had no interest in engaging in sexual intercourse with a prostitute, cuffed him, then hung him off the roof and recited Federal Code Section 201: _Bribery of public officials and witnesses_ at him until HPD arrived." 

Danny can almost feel sorry for the perp. 

* * *

**Beautiful but deadly**

Sometimes, when Steve is powered down and no-one will know, Danny touches him. Runs his hands over all that smooth synthetic skin and firm synthetic muscle and wonders how something designed to destroy can be so beautiful. 

If Steve is beautiful at rest, then in action he's breathtaking, a combination of lethal grace and power that leaves Danny speechless. He watches Steve take out one attacker with a roundhouse kick and then fluidly turn, drop and draw to nail a second perp without missing a beat, and he shivers at how anyone could create a thing of such deadly perfection. 

* * *

**Headache**

"Not tonight, Danny," Steve says, standing by the bed, arms crossed and still fully clothed. "I'm not in the mood." 

"What? You're a robot, you don't have moods!" 

"Kono lent me a magazine containing an informative article entitled 'How to spice up your sex life'. It indicates that denying sexual contact occasionally can greatly enhance the intensity and quality of the subsequent sexual encounter. I'm merely trying to increase your overall level of sexual satisfaction, Danny." 

Danny's going to have words with Kono, but right now? He's just too wired. 

"Consider it increased, babe. Now strip and get over here!" 

* * *

**Observation**

Robots don't have feelings. Steve can observe and learn but he can't feel emotions, Danny knows that. But when Steve slides into him slow and measured, taking his time to hit just _exactly_ the angle and depth that really gets Danny off, or when Steve brings him coffee _just_ when he needs it and _just_ how he likes it (black, strong, two sugars, an old cop habit borne of long overnight stakeouts), or when Steve swings a giggling Grace up onto his shoulders and runs in circles with her... well, sometimes learned behavior can feel a whole lot like _caring_.

* * *

**Stress relief**

"I said _no_ , Steven!" 

"But Danny, your elevated heart rate and increased level of muscular tension indicate that you are experiencing considerable stress, which may be detrimental to your health. I have observed that achieving orgasm reduces stress in the human organism. Therefore, as we have fifteen minutes before our appointment with the Governor, if you were to pull over, apply the parking brake and allow me to perform the act of fellatio on you..." 

"No, Steven. Believe me, blowing me in the middle of Ala Moana Boulevard on a Saturday afternoon is _not_ going to reduce my stress levels!" 

* * *

**Missing**

It's just routine testing and maintenance, and Danny hates it. 

He tells himself that it's because he misses the security of having the most efficient partner he's ever worked with watching his back; or because he misses Steve's robotic ability to record and catalogue every little detail at a crime scene; or even because he misses the sex (because who wouldn't miss a partner who's not only highly skilled but also perpetually ready and willing?). 

Those aren't the real reasons, though. The real reason is that he's scared that one day they'll change something, and Steve will come back _different_.


End file.
